Los sutiles rayos que componen la luz del sol
by Gillette-x
Summary: A veces una persona puede cambiar nuestra forma de ser, de sentir, nuestros sueños, nuestras ilusiones... a veces solo una persona es capaz de hacernos olvidar el pasado... todo depende de si la encontramos. ZukoXToph. ¡No me maten por el pésimo resumen!
1. Quebranto

Avatar: LastAirvender no me pertenece, los personajes y la historia no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

**Amanece en mi tierra**

**I**

**Sueños de quebranto**

El viento se extendía por entre los prados dibujando con total claridad figuras en la hierva. Dos ojos nublados se elevaron al cielo. Ella no podía verlo, pero sentía la belleza emanar de él. Se sentía feliz, si bien sabía que no lo era. Sabía que no iba a serlo nunca más. Sus labios pronunciaron aquel doloroso nombre de nuevo.

_Aang…_ el viento le arrancó aquella palabra de la boca y se la llevó lejos. Toph oyó como el sonido de las briznas de hierva trataba de echar lejos aquellos sentimientos. Pero no era posible. Aang, era lo único en lo que su mente podía estar. ¿En que momento se había enamorado de él? ¿En que momento su mundo se vino abajo por su culpa?

Nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué nunca tuvo el cerebro de tomarlo en cuenta? ¿Por qué solo hasta que oyó aquellas palabras que la devastaron?

'Me cazaré con Katara. Al fin voy a hacer mi sueño realidad, Toph.' Aquellas palabras fueron su puñal. Sabía que Aang estaba enamorado de Katara, pero nunca llegó a considerar que aquello pasase. Y Toph… Toph se sentía más que feliz de aquello… hasta aquel día. Había reaccionado como de costumbre, haciendo uno que otro comentario que sacó de quicio al calvito e hizo reír a la castaña, felicitando, abrazando a su amiga que se encontraba más feliz que ninguna, etc. Pero su corazón lloraba mientras oía, sentía el amor que entre los dos iba creciendo…

El sonido de un trueno desgarró el aire. Se aproximaba una tormenta. Las lágrimas de Toph salieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para controlarlo. Que el viento y el agua se la llevasen, que ahogasen su cuerpo tal como Aang y Katara ahogaron su corazón...

_ ¡Mátame!_ le gritó con fuerza a la lluvia. El chaparrón cayó como si hubiese oído su petición empapando cada parte de su frágil pero fortalecido cuerpo…

_ ¡¿Toph?!_ preguntó la voz de un hombre casi al grito acercándose entre la lluvia. La pelinegra abrió los ojos al oírlo. El maestro del fuego… Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en aquel momento._ ¡¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!! ¡¡¿Quieres agarrar una pulmonía?!!

_ ¡¡¿Qué haces tú aquí metiche?!!_ le gritó la chica sin prestar atención a los reproches._ ¡¡Quiero estar sola!!

_ ¡¡¿Por qué siempre estás de tan mal humor?!!_ preguntó el chico acercándose lo suficiente como para estar en frente de ella. Toph se contuvo las incontenibles ganas de llorar. Era fuerte, siempre había sido fuerte, no tenía por que ponerse a llorar en aquel momento, no tenía…

El llanto afloró en su pecho, no podía mas. Estalló en un caudal de lágrimas y sollozos. No le importaba que Zuko se encontrase parado en frente de ella.

_ ¿Toph?_ la voz del chico resonó en sus oídos como si estuviese amortiguada. Ya nada le importaba, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, necesitaba una voz amiga que le asegurase que todo iba a pasar, que volvería a ser la Toph de antes. Sin dejar de llorar se abrazó fuertemente al calido pecho de su amigo. Sintió los tiernos brazos de Zuko rodearla algo confundidos. Lloró hasta que no pudo mas, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas mientras la lluvia aumentaba. Sentía latir el corazón de Zuko en la cuenca de su pecho, latía acelerado. ¿Por qué sería?

Zuko se quedó pasmado ante la actitud de la chica. Sentía su frágil cuerpo moverse ante cada sollozo. ¿De verdad era aquella la Toph que conocía? ¿La niña testaruda y molesta que siempre se ponía a discutir por todo? Bueno, era de aceptar que ya habían pasado 2 años, ella ya no tenía doce. Era una mujer joven, y bella. Había madurado y crecido para convertirse en una auténtica flor. Y el solo hecho de estar abrazándola ahora era… Toph se secó las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? _ preguntó en un tono dulce que jamás se había oído de sus labios._ Parece que tuvieses taquicardia. _ Zuko se puso rojo como un tomate, su corazón se había acelerado al tenerla tan cerca. Dio gracias a dios de que era ciega y no lo veía en aquel momento.

_ No… no digas nada y muévete, llorona._ susurró cambiando de tema._ Que por tu culpa ahora estoy empapado.

La chica soltó una risita burlona, pero no dijo nada. Zuko la agarro de la mano y corrió con ella en dirección al palacio del fuego.

_ ¡¿Que demonios te pasa ahora?!_ gritó para hacerse oír a través del chocar del agua contra el suelo. No obtuvo respuesta. Miró con atención a su amiga. Miraba fijamente el suelo sin decir palabra. Parecía estar recordando, algo triste de seguro. Zuko no separó de ella sus ojos miel. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por ella?

Llegaron al palacio del Fuego completamente escaldados. Toph y los otros tres se habían alojado allí por una buena temporada. Aang y Katara ya habían partido a los templos del aire y Sokka se había ido con su clan rumbo al mar a arreglar ciertos asuntos importantes. La única que quedaba era Toph, había prometido que se quedaría algún tiempo con los del fuego hasta asegurarse de que en el imperio de la Tierra la dejasen entrar de nuevo. Zuko abrió la puerta del edificio con cautela. No se veía un alma en el pasillo. Que suerte tenían.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_ le preguntó Zuko cuando entraron. Toph lo miró con cara de bicho raro. ¿El emperador del país del fuego preguntando si una simple visitante se encontraba bien? Demasiado tarde, Zuko se dio cuenta de eso._ Por que no quiero que me quiten el imperio solo porque una mocosa agarró un catarro en mi palacio.

_ No te preocupes. _ acotó Toph. _ Soy demasiado insignificante como para que alguien se fije en mi. No perderás tu puesto por mi culpa.

El castaño la miró sorprendido. De verdad le pasaba algo en la cabeza.

_ Eso no es cierto._ llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Toph sin decir nada mas. La chica puso una mano en la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero...

_ ¡Ah! ¿Que demonios haces?_ gritó sorprendida. De un momento para otro Zuko la tenía acorralada del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto.

_ Me vas a decir ahora mismo que pasa._ ordenó con algo de rabia en su voz. Toph sintió que su cara se calentaba.

_ No te importa._ susurró y lo empujo para que le diese paso.

_ Dímelo.

_ Es asunto mío.

_ ¡Dímelo!

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Ang! ¡¿Verdad?!

Toph se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Sentía la rabia del chico, no sabía por que. No estaba dispuesta a admitir lo que le sucedía, pero su silencio fue demasiado evidente para el maestro del fuego. Zuko bajó la mirada sabiendo que había acertado. Se sentía mal por eso, hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho. ¿Por que justo ahora se acordaba de nuevo de Katara?

_ No eres la única._susurró. Pensó que no se lo diría a nadie mas. Vio que Toph levantaba sus ojos hacia él, como si lo mirase. Había que ver, que chica mas perceptiva.

_ Lo sé._ se sentó en la cama con los ojos bajos. Zuko se sentó a su lado y durante algún tiempo reinó entre ellos el silencio._ Cuando estaba con el... nunca sentí que lo quisiera... tanto. Y ahora...

Respiró para continuar hablando, pero se cortó. ¿Qué podía decir si ni siquiera era capaz de ver la realidad?

_ Es la naturaleza humana._ respondió el chico cerrando el asunto._ Nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta el día en que lo pierde.

_ ¡Nunca lo perdí! ¡Nunca lo tuve! Me importaba... _ Toph se cortó una vez mas. "Me importaba un bledo." _ ¡¡¿Por qué?!!_ gritó con furia dando un golpe con sus pies en la tierra. Algo crujió debajo de ellos y una rendija del tamaño de una serpiente se abrió entre la cama y la puerta. Los dos soltaron un alarido de sorpresa._ Eh... ups._ susurró la chica mirando algo asustada al demonio que tenía en frente, si bien no podía verlo, pero percibía su furia.

_ La próxima vez, avísame cuando quieras demoler mi castillo._ comentó este tratando de controlar sus ganas de estrangularla. La chica soltó una risa, sincera. Zuko se quedó mirándola reír con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La ternura que le inspiraba era infinita. Aquella niña... cuatro años menor que él... solo con tenerla a su lado, era capaz de olvidar por un momento el estrés que le causaba el imperio del fuego, su pasado, a su madre... incluso a Katara... ¿Qué tenia ella que la volvía tan especial?

Toph paró de reír, se sentía feliz. No, era mas que eso, era feliz. Por primera vez después de lo de Katara y Aang, era verdaderamente feliz. Era Zuko, agradeció por que se encontrase ahí con ella. ¿Qué tenía él que la volvía tan feliz? Quizás porque era el único que la podía comprender en aquel estado.

_ Necesitas cambiarte._ oyó que le decía. Se dio cuenta de que seguía con la ropa empapada._ No estoy muy bien habilitado como para ver eso.

Zuko se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

_ Oh, _ oyó decir Toph con una sonrisa burlona._ Bien que quisieras.

El chico emitió una pequeña risa ante el carácter pícaro de la niña y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Él también tenía la ropa chorreando. Condenada niña, pensó sonriendo, le había dificultado las cosas. No sabía porque tenía aún una sonrisa tonta en los labios, era ella la que siempre lo obligaba a sonreír. Sus pasos se iban perdiendo por el pasillo apenas alumbrado por las antorchas, empezaba a anochecer.


	2. Decido Olvidarte

**Amanece en mi tierra**

**II**

**Decido olvidarte**

Sus pasos se iban perdiendo por el pasillo apenas alumbrado por las antorchas, empezaba a anochecer.

El castaño llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrase de pronto y lo encontrase tan empapado (o en una situación mas comprometedora). Encendió la luz de una lámpara y se dio la vuelta mirando al interior de su cuarto. El candelabro se le cayó de las manos con un estrépito terrible al descubrir que había otra persona además de él en la habitación.

_ Zuko..._susurró ella llena de alegría.

_ ¡Mai! ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

_ Shh. Solo quería darte una sorpresa... es difícil no perderse en un castillo tan grande... _ se acercó con paso seductor al príncipe y lo calló con un beso, pero se separó de él al segundo._ ¡Por dios! ¡Estás empapado!

Zuko resopló con alivio. Su novia sí que sabía sorprenderlo en los peores momentos.

_ Hubo un problema con cierta huespedcita y no tuve otra opción que mojarme.

_ Toph, ¿Verdad?_ susurró la castaña con preocupación. Zuko fijó en ella sus ojos castaños sin prestarle mucha atención._ Lo siento por ella.

_ ¿Te lo contó?

_ Es mi amiga, claro que me lo contó._ Mai soltó un suspiro._De verdad que aquel noviazgo la afectó.

_ Hm._ fue lo único que salió de la boca de Zuko. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento sin saber bien que decir.

_ ¿A ti también?_ preguntó de nuevo la chica en tono de duda sin saber bien como reaccionar. Zuko la miró de uevo y sonrió con ternura._ Mas bien, creo que mejoró las cosas.

Mai lo miró sorprendida, Zuko se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por la cintura mientras la besaba con ganas. Ella pasó sus manos por su cuello y acarició su cabello mojado. De verdad no quería perderla, pero ¿Era amor lo que sentía por ella? Sintió que ella se separaba de él.

_ No voy a distraerte mas, no quiero que agarres una pulmonía._ dijo Mai.

_ Espera en el comedor, ya bajo.

_ Diré que preparen la cena. Demórate lo que quieras.

Mai abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Zuko miró su habitación en la penumbra. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Toph ahora? ¿Habría terminado de cambiarse? ¿Estaría ahora en la sala del castillo protestando con que tenía hambre?

_ Je. Niña revoltosa.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Las velas titilaban en la habitación de la huésped del país de la tierra. La chica se hallaba en la cama recogiéndose el cabello con una diadema. No se encontraba en su casa, así que no había razón de recogerse el cabello. Tenía el cabello largo y liso. Le caía por la espalda en leves cascadas brillantes. Era de decir que así de lindo se le veía cuando se cepillaba. Y casi nunca lo hacía, pero aquella noche... tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se veía realmente linda. En los pocos años que habían pasado su cuerpo había cambiado, su estatura había aumentado y su rostro se había vuelto mas delicado. Aún era algo ruda y bastante pequeña para la edad que tenía, pero sin lugar a dudas, no había persona que la considerase fea.

La chica se arregló un poco el vestido que usaba en aquel momento. Era bastante lindo, de un color azul marino, sin mangas ni tirantes. La parte de la cintura estaba cubierta por una fina faja de raso bordada, de la cual bajaba una falda larga hasta el suelo. Le pertenecía a Katara, pero se lo había prestado dos años atrás. O mas bien, Toph había insistido tanto en tenerlo, que la chica no tuvo otra opción que entregárselo.

' ¡Qué testaruda que eres! ¿Por qué quieres este viejo vestido? ¡Ni siquiera puedes verlo!' '¡Porque tu te niegas a dármelo!' respondía la chica. '¡Dámelo!' Katara soltó un suspiro y le arrojó el vestido. Toph lo cogió con expresión de triunfo y lo sostuvo como un tesoro. ' No creo que tengas oportunidad de usarlo, es un vestido que solo usan las mujeres de mi tierra.' 'Me importa un bledo. Solo quería tenerlo.' Su amiga la miró con sorpresay enojo. '¡Que mala que eres!' exclamó. Toph emitió una carcajada y se lo probó con el entusiasmo de una niña que acaba de recibir un regalo. No podía verlo, nunca podría, pero le gustaba imaginar que se veía linda al ponérselo.

Toph sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos. 'Dias felices...' pensó. 'Como quisiera volver a vivirlos.'

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. La chica frunció el ceño.

_ Pase._ llamó dándose la vuelta. La puerta se abrió y Mai la recibió sonriendo en la puerta.

_ ¡La comida ya está lista Toph, si quieres...!_ se cortó y miró a la chica con educada incredulidad. Se veía hermosa, sin mentir. No solo por el vestido que llevaba, había algo en su cara._ ¿Te soltaste el...?

_ ¡Al fin algo e comer! ¡¡Que hambre que tengo!!_ gritó Toph sin prestar atención de la pregunta de la mujer. Salió corriendo de la puerta y se precipitó por el pasillo dejando a Mai con la palabra en la boca. La chica la miró alejarse algo confundida.

Toph llegó hasta las escaleras y las bajó corriendo, llegando al comedor con una leve sacudida. Todas las miradas comenzaron a posarse en ella y en su apariencia completamente cambiada. Ella, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta. No le importaba lo que pasase a su alrededor, se moría de hambre. Llegó a la mesa y aplaudió para llamar la atención de los meseros, que ya de por si estaban concentrados en ella.

_ ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Donde está la comida?!

_ Detrás tuyo._ susurró una voz perfectamente conocida detrás de ella. Toph se dio la vuelta sonriente.

_ Zuko. _ el chico había aparecido de la nada junto a una de las columnas del gran salón. También él se veía bien, lástima que Toph no pudiese percibirlo. La chica se apoyó sobre el respaldo de una mesa mirándolo con alegría, pero sin dejar que se mostrase. _ Lamento decirte que no me gustan las cosas chamuscadas._ el chico soltó una risa contenida.

_ ¿Que bicho te picó esta vez?_ le preguntó acercándose y mirándola con admiración. Se veía hermosa, no había otra palabra que la identificase.

_ Decidí recordar un poco los viejos tiempos._ dijo ella. _ yo misma escogí este vestido, se lo robé a Katara.

_ No me sorprende de una ciega._ dijo el chico con supuesta hostilidad. La castaña lo miró sonriente._ No estás mal.

_ ¿En serio?

Zuko la miró por un momento tratando de no actuar tan embelesado y se acercó un poco mas a ella hasta encontrarse cara a cara. La chica percibió la cercanía del castaño y se sonrojó un poco.

_ La verdad... _ dijo en tono algo provocativo._ no te ves para nada mal.

La chica se quedó helada sin saber como actuar. ¿Debía darle un buen golpe o algo? ¿Lanzarlo lejos con una placa de metal? Eso hubiese arruinado el momento... pero, ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo?

_ Zuko..._ se oyó la voz de Mai por el pasillo. El castaño se separó de la chica justo a tiempo, antes de que su novia apareciese por el pasillo.

_ Mai._ dijo con total naturalidad ante la mirada asombrada de Toph. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa a Toph y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Toph, consciente de eso, solo levantó los ojos con expresión de "Lo sabía" y puso sus codos sobre el respaldo de la silla mirando a otro lado aburrida.

_ ¿Pueden guardar sus cursilerías para otra ocación? Tengo hambre._ dijo cuando los otros dos terminaron de decirse bobadas al oído. Zuko la miró con una sonrisa, Mai con algo de enojo por haberlos interrumpido.

_ ¡Señor!_ oyeron de repente. Uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercaba por el pasillo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ el hombre le extendió un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Zuko lo abrió y se quedó sorprendido. _ Es de Aang._ Toph abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó pasmada.

_ ¿Qué dice?_ preguntó Mai con curiosidad. Zuko comenzó a leer.

_Querido Zuko,_

_Te escribo desde los templos del aire, esperando no haber interrumpido nada importante. Sé que tienes muchas obligaciones como emperador del país del fuego, pero igual quería saber si estabas bien. Espero que te encuentres feliz con tu monarquía y que sepas elegir lo correcto para tu pueblo. Pero sé que eso es obvio, te conozco y sé que eres una buena persona._

_Te diré, aquí las cosas van muy bien. Yo y Katara hemos decidido formar maestros aire de verdad. Sé que será algo difícil al comienzo, pero me gusta pensar en eso. Al fin y al cabo, de retos está hecha la vida, ¿No?_

_Katara llena por completo la mía. Somos verdaderamente muy felices. En poco tiempo tendremos nuestro primer hijo. Adivina como lo voy a llamar. Si es hombre, Sokzuko. Jaja, en honor a tí y a Sokka. ¡¿Qué te parece?! Y si es mujer, la llamaré Toph._

Zuko miró a la mencionada. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus manos temblaban. No estaba preparada para oír aquello. Y Zuko tampoco. Siguió leyendo a pesar de todo.

_Le debo mucho a ella, aunque a veces me haya sacado de quicio. Espero que se encuentre bien. Si es que aún está contigo, quiero que le digas que sigue presente en mi corazón, como en el de Katara. Le he mandado también saludos a Sokka. No pareció de acuerdo en el asunto del nombre. Nos dijo que era demasiado complejo y que mejor quitásemos el "zu" (y que cambiásemos la última letra por una "a".) Me pregunto porque lo habrá sugerido._

El chico y Mai emitieron una risa al leer aquello.

_ Sigues siendo demasiado inoscente, Aang._ susurró él.

_Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Mai. Espero que estén seguros de su relación en momentos como este. Y espero que tú seas feliz._

_Saludos desde lo profundo de mi corazón._

_Atentamente_

_Aang_

_PD: Cuida de Toph, es un regalo de dios. Aunque a veces no lo parezca._

Zuko enrolló la carta de nuevo y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Le alegraba que Aang estuviese bien. De pronto algo cayó de un pliegue de papel doblado en la carta. Era un cordoncito que sostenía un pequeño pedazo de ónix blanco. Pegado en él había una nota. Zuko la arrancó y leyó.

_Para Toph:_

_Talismán de la libertad y la sanación de los antiguos maestros de aire del oeste._

_Espero que tu corazón siempre esté puro y libre de quebranto._

_Te quiere_

_Aang_

Zuko miró a la chica, que tenía la cara blanca como el mármol, y se acercó a ella dispuesto a darle el talismán. Pero antes de poder dar dos pasos, la chica retrocedió y salió corriendo en dirección de las escaleras, tapando su cara con una de sus manos.

_ ¡Toph!_ gritó Mai intentando pararla, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había subido las escaleras.

*_*_*_*_*_*

La chica llegó al cuarto y cerró con fuerza la puerta. No quería pensar en nada, aquel momento era uno de los peores en su vida. ¿Como se había atrevido? ¿Como podía mandarle una carta como esa en tales momentos?

_ Maldición..._ susurró sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas._ ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¡Maldición!!

Su cabello liso le caía por la frente. Se lo quitó de la cara y contempló el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia. le daban ganas de romper el suelo, de causar terremotos, sismos, de probar que ella también tenía aquella fuerza destructora que tenían quienes rompían un corazón.

_ No puedo seguir así. - susurró._ Tengo que hallar la solución... no puedo seguir así.

*_*_*_*_*_*

_ ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?_ preguntó Mai mientras subían juntos la escalera. Zuko no contestó. Por supuesto que no se encontraba bien. Pero no quería preocupar a su novia mas de lo que ya estaba. Sintió los brazos de la chica rodear su pecho, tal y como lo había hecho Toph en aquel valle, bajo la lluvia. Imaginó que era ella, que lo estaba abrazando, que lo necesitaba. Imaginó que Aang se había ido de su mente, que ella era suya por fin...

_ Espérame en el cuarto, iré en un par de minutos._ Le dijo con sequedad a Mai. Necesitaba verla, una vez mas. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Y no era para nada bueno.

La chica se separó de él con algo de pesadumbre.

_ La verdad, estoy un poco cansada. Iré a acostarme.

_ Buenas noches, entonces._ dijo Zuko y se alejó por el pasillo. Mai lo miró desprenderse de ella con tristeza. "¿Qué te pasa Zuko? Ya no actúas igual que antes..."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Toph abrió los ojos justo al ver entrar a su cuarto a la persona que mas necesitaba.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ preguntó Zuko en la entrada de la puerta. La morena se incorporó sobre la almohada y asintió débilmente. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Unas horas mas de desvelo no le harían mal. Zuko se sentó a su lado y la miró largamente mientras sentía su corazón vibrar con cada detalle de su cara, de su cuerpo, de su ser. La admiraba en silencio, deseando fervientemente amarla abiertamente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el uno frente al otro, esperando._ Lamento esto, Toph. Nunca pensé que esta carta te haría...

_ ¿Daño?_ la chica soltó una risa sarcástica._ No importa. No lloraron mis abuelos, no han llorado mis padres, tampoco lloraré yo._ Los ojos ámbar de Zuko se clavaron en los de ella. Estaban rojos, había llorado.

_ De nuevo..._susurró._ Tratas de ocultarte bajo tu concha. Tratas de ocultarte bajo las apariencias... _ Zuko la miró con el dolor aflorando en su pecho._ Eres tan fuerte... y tan frágil a la vez..._ Toph levantó hacia él sus ojos ciegos.

_ ¡No me conoces!

_ Eres igual a mi.

_ ¡¡No me conoces!!

_ ¡Sabes que estoy en lo cierto, deja de ser tan caprichosa!

Toph bajó la mirada.

_ Lo sé._ El chico se dio cuenta de que había herido su frágil corazón. 'Maldición' pensó para si mismo. Al fin había llegado a lo mas profundo de ella y lo único que conseguía era lastimarla. Pasó sus manos acariciando sus hombros y la abrazó. Las manos de ella se agarraron fuertemente de sus hombros. Había esperado por tanto tiempo aquel momento... oyó su respiración a través de los pliegues de su ropa. Era frágil, rápida, como la de una criatura.

Toph hundió su cabeza en el cuello del chico y aspiró el embriagante olor de su cabello. Lo necesitaba mucho mas de lo que pensaba. Ahora entendía que era lo que la motivaba a seguir adelante. Era él. En tan poco tiempo, se había enamorado de él. Pero... ¿Como era posible que se hubiese enamorado del emperador de la nación del fuego?

Zuko sostuvo con delicadeza el fino mentón de la chica admirando su pálido rostro por un momento y se acercó a ella rozando sus labios. En tan solo unos minutos los dos se besaban tiernamente, profundizando el beso. Querían sentir por primera y última el sabor del triunfo, del olvido. Que aquello nunca terminase, que el tiempo parase y nunca volviese a correr. Mientras sus labios estaban juntos, ambos pidieron aquel deseo. Pero el tiempo engaña y antes de lo que pensaban, aquello terminó. Zuko se alejó de ella un poco y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_ Nunca podremos estar juntos._la oyó decir cuando estaba a punto de salir. Se volvió hacia ella mirándola fijamente (Otra vez). _ Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

_ Es por eso que no quiero que sufras más por él.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando a la chica sola en el cuarto, aún con la sensación de los labios de Zuko sobre los de ella.

Sabía que todos tenían que sufrir alguna vez en la vida, Y ya había tomado una decisión.


	3. Un adios y 5 años para olvidar

**Amanece en mi tierra**

**III**

**Un adiós y 5 años para olvidar**

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió lentamente. Toph caminó con cautela a través de la habitación. Escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Zuko, estaba dormido. La chica se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos fijos en donde los ruidos le indicaban que él se encontraba. Por una vez en su vida, ansió tener ojos, poder contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre al cual amaba. Por primera vez en su vida, lo hubiese dado todo, hasta sus pies, por que un milagro pasase y le diese la vista que le faltaba.

Se acercó a él. No deseaba despertarlo, así que se límitó a acariciar con los dedos su cabello. Al ver que no podía corromper su delicado sueño, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso apenas palpable, para que no se despertase. Luego se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Adiós, Zuko._susurró tratando de controlarse. Se puso una mano en los labios y la ladeó en dirección a él sin tocarlo._ Adiós, mi amor.

Se dirigió en silencio a la puerta y la cerró. Había llegado la hora de partir. Él sería mas feliz sin ella a su lado. Podía estar conciente de ello, o al menos, quería pensarlo. Salió del palacio sin necesidad de ocultarse. Siempre estaba tan vacío…

Pensaba volver a su tierra. Se convertiría en maestra tierra. La mejor de todas. Se dedicaría a enseñar a los niños y hombres que quisieran aprender, tal y como le había enseñado a Aang, se volvería la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, quizás… su alma se estremeció al pensar en aquel "quizás". Quizás encontrase un nuevo amor.

No miró atrás. ¿Para qué? No podría ver nada, de todas formas. A la salida de la nación, sintió los cascos de un caballo cerrarle el paso. Se había acostumbrado a Appa, así que no pensó que montar aquel animal le causase mayores preocupaciones. Además, necesitaba llegar rápido a Basing se. Lo llamó con un silbido y pasó las manos sobre su lomo liso, impulsándose para subir. La criatura inició el galope alejándose de las casas de la Nación del Fuego. Debido a las constantes sacudidas del caballo sobre el suelo, a Toph le fue algo difícil ubicarse, pero lo logró al final de mucho. Halló el camino a Basing se de nuevo.

*_*_*_*_*_*

_ ¡¡Príncipe Zuko!! ¡¡Príncipe Zuko!!

Los frenéticos gritos de la sirvienta de la casa lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. Se incorporó sobre la cama mirando con paciencia su asustada cara.

_ ¿Qué pasa ahora?_ preguntó con pereza. _ Es la tercera vez que pregunto lo mismo en estos condenados dos días.

La mujer tomó aire y se preparó para darle la noticia.

_ La señorita Toph Bei Fong partió anoche.

El chico se levantó de sus aposentos tan rápido que casi tira de sorpresa a la pobre mujer.

_ ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!_ la sirvienta se limpió un poquito el vestido y se acomodó al ver la furia de sus señor.

_ La verdad no lo sé. Fui esta mañana a despertarla, puesto que siempre duerme como un tronco, y descubrí que no estaba. ¡No sé como eso pasó señor!_ se escuzó haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sin hacerle mas caso, Zuko se precipitó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su antigua huésped. La cama aún seguía destendida y las cosas algo desordenadas. Zuko supuso que la chica había tenido prisa por irse.

Las manos de Zuko se cerraron en un puño.

_ Toph… _ se había ido. Se había marchado sin él. Sintió que a su alrededor todo se desmoronaba. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos._ Un adiós no es nada._ murmuró. _ Vas a volver. En cinco años… _ miró el cielo. _ En cinco años, lo juro, te voy a encontrar.


	4. 2 Algo que nos devuelva el pasado

Bien, ahora que si tengo un poco de tiempo: Esta historia consta de 4 partes. Ya leyeron la primera que era cortita. Era solo una introducción de lo que vendría. Y aquí les traigo la conti. La segunda parte se llama, El alma marchita de un nenúfar. Les traigo el indice de la historia.

1 parte. Amanece en mi tierra.

2 parte. El alma marchita de un nenúfar

3 parte. El nombre de la felicidad, amor

4 parte. Arráncame la vida

Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tal como yo disfruto escribiéndola. (PD= Por si les quedan dudas acerca del título de la última parte, si, es una historia de drama.)

* * *

**Segunda parte**

**El alma marchita de un nenúfar**

**I**

**Algo que nos devuelva el pasado**

_ ¡¡¿Qué demonios es eso niños?!! ¡¡¿A eso le llaman tierra control?!! ¡¡Hagan algo bien por una vez en su vida, quiero ver mas acción!!

Los chicos de la sala (Que no tenían nada de niños, la verdad) se miraron a punto de desfallecer y maldijeron entre dientes a su maestra. La joven de 19 años recién cumplidos paseó por la sala dando escarmientos a unos cuantos distraídos.

_ ¡¡Dobla mas las piernas!! ¡¡Brazos rectos!! ¡¡¿Que es esa postura?!! ¡¡¿Quieres acaso que un pez se te meta en la boca?!!

_ Para ser tan bonita, tiene un genio de mil demonios..._ le susurró un alumno de mas o menos 13 años a su compañera de al lado.

_ ¡¡¡Escuché eso!!!_ ladró la voz de la profesora.

Los dos chicos miraron asustados como una placa de metal se les venía encima y dos segundos después en el lugar que ellos ocupaban yacía una especie de cacerola de hierro fino. El resto de la clase miró con la boca abierta la suerte de sus compañeros. La protagonista de aquella acción soltó una risa de ironía al ver el pánico que se había apoderado de su clase.

_ Tranquilos, señores, siguen vivos._ indicó sentándose en la silla del estrado y analizando con detalle las uñas de sus pies._ Y apuesto a que ahora tienen mas privacidad para hablar que nunca. _ ¡¡Los liberaré cuando acabe la clase!! _ gritó para calmar a los recién empacados._ Cuidado con hacer alguna picardía._ añadió con una sonrisa en los labios. "Jeje, que mala que soy..." pensó para sus adentros. Miró para arriba admirando el calor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Aquel calor era sofocante, pero confortable. Era algo que solo había sentido una vez en su vida, al lado de solo una persona. Su mente se ennegreció de la tristeza al pensar en ello._ De acuerdo, Toph, no es momento de pensar en eso. _ murmuró de forma que nadie la pudo oír._Tienes trabajo. ¡Bien, a ver si de una vez por todas aprenden esto!_ señaló la placa de metal que yacía en el suelo, si bien no hacía falta, puesto que medio mundo continuaba mirándola._ ¡Se llama, metal control...!

_ ¡Lady Toph, tiene que detener la clase!_ gritó a lo lejos una voz que muy bien conocía. Toph soltó un bufido.

_ Song..._ dijo en tono de aburrimiento._ Me interrumpes en un momento de lo mas crucial.

La bella castaña llegó hasta ella jadeando. Las vibraciones en la tierra indicaban que venía corriendo desde muy lejos y su corazón se había agitado terriblemente. Seguramente lo que tenía que decir era de mayor importancia que sus clases. No obstante, Toph detestaba la idea de que hubiese algo mas importante que eso.

_ Toph... _ dijo la chica con un tono de voz mas alegre de lo normal._ Han venido a visitarnos.

_ ¿Quienes?

_ El emperador y su esposa. Acaban de llegar a Ba sing ce.

_ ¡¿Emperador y esposa de donde?!

_ ¡De la nación del fuego, Toph!_ la morena se quedó completamente helada.

_ ¿Na-nación del fu-fuego?_ musitó.

_ ¡Si! ¿Recuerdas que la nación de la tierra ha estado negociando con las demás naciones acerca de un intercambio comercial de diferentes especies animales y vegetales para el beneficio de todos?

_ ¡¿Y por qué demonios...?!

_ Pues ahora le tocaba a la nación del fuego dar su parte._ acotó Song sin hacer el menor caso de su interlocutora.

_ ¡¡Pero...!!

_ Así que para ablandar un poco el corazón del emperador de la nación, que es famoso por su mal humor, el emperador de la tierra decidió invitarlo a unas vacaciones en Ba sing se con todos los gastos incluidos y una cena especial con los mas prestigiosos ciudadanos y el emperador en persona._ continuó la chica sin dejar que Toph terminase su frase.

_ ¡¡¿Y que tengo yo que...?!!

_ ¡¡¡Y acabo de ver al emperador en el carruaje entrando por la ciudad!!! ¡¡¡Si pudieses saber lo guapo que es!!!

_ ¡¡¡¡¡Lástima que no puedo, déjame hablaaaaaaaar!!!!! _ vociferó Toph perdiendo la paciencia y zarandeando a su amiga de los hombros. La chica se retrocedió arrepentida.

_ Lo lamento, Lady Toph. No suelo comportarme de esta forma...

_ Ya lo sé...

_ ¡Pero estoy tan emocionada! ¡¡Hace tantos años que no veía su cara!! ¡¡No me imaginé que fuese él el príncipe Zuko!!

_ Song, viniste a Ba Sing Se hace tan solo tres años y hasta entonces habías vivido como una campesina con tu madre. ¿En donde coño pudiste conocer al príncipe Zuko?

_ Me temo que si te lo dijera, tendría que asesinarte después._ comentó la castaña sonriendo con simpatía. _ Pero eso no importa, la cosa que vine a anunciarte es que tienes que venir a la cena de honor con el príncipe.

_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!_ gritó Toph sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír._ ¡¡¡Pues diles que la ilustre Lady Toph no va a ir a aquella asquerosa velada con el príncipe EGO!!!

_ Toph, no seas tan dura, te vas a divertir.

_ Si claro, y los sapos vuelan y yo puedo verlos. ¡¡¿Como piensas que me divierta con toda una sarta de gente adornada hasta los dientes y que solo presume de la cantidad de diamantes que tiene en sus collares?!!

Song abrió la boca para objetar pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Cuando a Toph se le metía una cosa en la cabeza no había nadie que se la quitase. El ruido de unos puños golpeando metal las distrajo a las dos. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Toph, aprovechando que su maestra estaba distraída, golpeaban con energía la placa de metal tratando de molestar a los que estaban dentro.

_ ¿Otra vez los encerraste por hablar de mas?_ preguntó Song en tono de aburrimiento. Toph se llevó un dedo a la sien y negó con la cabeza.

_ Dile al emperador que estaré ahí._ murmuró con tono de enojada.

_ ¡Ay, gracias Toph! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_ gritó Song y abrazó a su amiga.

_ ¡Nada de cariños Song, date prisa, me tengo que arreglar!_ Toph jaló de Song como una niña hiperactiva y corrió hacia su casa.

_ Eh, Toph... ¿No te olvidas de...?

_ ¡Ah, si!

La mencionada giró en redondo provocando que su amiga casi se cayera y dirigió sus manos a la esfera de metal, que se abrió inmediatamente.

_ ¡Corre, no quiero llegar tarde!_ comentó y se precipitó sobre la calle sin siquiera esperar que Song la siguiera.

*_*_*_*_*_*

El carro de la nación del fuego desfilaba por la calle principal de la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

_ No es la maravilla esta ciudad._ comentó la joven mujer de 21 años asomándose por la ventana y mirando las casas._ Pero no está mal, tiene estilo._ se volvió a su marido que descansaba a su lado con la mirada perdida en el cielo._ ¿No lo crees, Zuko?

_ No._ la fría respuesta del emperador de la nación del fuego le llegó como un balde de agua helada.

_ Zuko...

_ No comiences ahora, Mai, no estoy concentrado.

Mai miró a Zuko callada, entendiendo bien que no podía alcanzar su mente en aquel momento. A veces, solo a veces, desde que Toph los dejó, había logrado acercarse al frío corazón de él. Ahora, todo parecía tan diferente...

* * *

Cortito, ya lo sé, pero es una escena de suspenso que debe hacerse. Ahí se ven.


End file.
